


Flowers

by Gumbies



Category: Jackrabbit - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, frostbunny - Freeform, im dead inside it keeps not saving and this is the 4th time ive updated this fucking chapter, im just a poor boy, im so dead right now, kill me with fire id be greatful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumbies/pseuds/Gumbies
Summary: Aster hides his past the best he can, but when its finally revealed, Jack finds that Aster has more feelings for Jack than he realizes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick I just want to add that I intend to complete this fic, how long that will take however I do not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing is that I will be working on a collection of 12-15 Jackrabbit oneshots all based on requests that you can send me through my Tumblr (peppermint-writer). They can be almost anything besides like... bad things XD I would really appreciate some of your requests :)

The Warren was always thick with humidity, too warm at times for the frozen teen who ventured in at to see the creature who lived within the mossy sanctuary. 

Jack started spending more of his time in the Warren, getting to the point of living there almost, he was so enthralled with the life within, the flowers, the wildlife that you'd only find in the Warren, green and blue deer, birds with vibrant colors, eggs running around with paint splattered across their shell, the smell of grass and the wet soil that was beneath his feet.

He felt safe, comfortable. Not to mention happy whenever he saw the being who lived in the Warren, his closest friend, Aster.  
Whenever they were able to spend time with each other, they just talked about being "not human" even though both of them resembled the look of one, some more than others most days. 

Aster could pick and choose when he would be a giant graceful rabbit, or when he would be a muscular and tall man. He was almost always a rabbit.

Besides talking about not being a human and the pro's and con's that come with it, they would make art, their mediums were different, but it was a hobby they both shared.

Jack, who didn't have an ounce of talent with creating colorful designs on an egg, would instead create beautiful ice sculptures or designs of ice in the earth below their feet. Aster always enjoyed watching his friend tire himself whilst creating works of art with only the use of frozen water.  
Aster was always so quiet and secretive when he was painting, Jack witnessed him on multiple occasions just muttering to himself while his paintbrush was flicking and splatting at the shell of an egg.

Aster didn't just paint eggs, he also made portraits, many actually, most of which never left the Warren, but on a few occasions, Jack had seen some of his art scattered around the walls of the North's hideout.

Jack had never had a home, not one he could truly remember of course, so being with Aster in the place he was so fond of meant the world to him. 

\---------  
Jack woke with a start, he had heard a loud shout in the distance from where he slept.

It was still dark, the moon was out and brighter than ever, and Jack noticed it was larger than normal.

He felt damp. He thought that it must have rained while he was asleep, and even with cover, rain is impossible to avoid in the Warren, but that didn't bother Jack.

He sat up and felt that his clothes were good enough to wear until they dried off on their own. He looked around and noticed that there were no eggs out. In fact, he noticed that there was no life but his own that he could see. Slightly concerned, he started towards Aster's den, a small cave that was planted in the center of the Warren. The entrance to the den was covered in a sheet of low hanging moss, Jack had to move it out of the way so that he could continue on, he realized that he hadn't been this far into the den. The walls inside were dark and had bugs crawling on them, Jack suppressed any feeling of disgust and continued on, the tunnels were long, with multiple turns that made Jack feel like he was never going to get to the end. The sounds that echoed within the cave were eerie and unnerving, he swore he heard voices ahead and started to get scared as he ventured on. Part of Jack thought that something was off about everything around him, he took note of all of the dark and creepy things that was present, the walls, the bugs, the sounds, he was so used to sweet and pretty things inside the Warren, so being there was a shock to his system.

He didn't see one single flower, he knew something was really wrong when there was not one flower he could see. 

He started to hear what sounded like panting, scared and labored panting, like someone who was trying to hide from an approaching monster, Jack slowed his speed down to a crawl practically, trying his best not to make any noise as he walked down the dark and ominous tunnel. A light gave him some hope as to an end, the ground started to get dryer as he approached, mostly turning into cracked mud that crunched as he walked over it.

The pained sound got louder, Jack stopped and listened, the sound was Aster's.

Jack broke into a full sprint down the tunnel and finally came to the light source, a 3 foot wide hole in the ground that led into a room, Jack could only assume it was Aster's home. Without hesitation, Jack jumped inside, quickly glancing around the room to see if he could find Aster. Huddled in the corner was a black mass, a furry dark creature who was shaking violently while facing the wall, Jack wouldn't have approached at all if it hadn't been for the ears indicating that it was in fact Aster.

"Aster? Are you-" Jack was interrupted with Aster turning around quickly, grabbing him by the shoulders and roughly pushing him to the ground, his fur was darker than usual, not as blue and light as it usually was, at first Jack thought that he was out in the rain and that's what made him appear darker, but he soon realized that it was for another reason.

"Aster! What are you doing?" Jack yelled, trying to free himself from Aster's aggressive embrace. Aster's eyes were glossed over and distant, it was as if he couldn't see who he had just attacked.

Jack felt his claws digging into his shoulder, in one swipe of both hands, he scratched Jack across the shoulders and collar bone.  
Jack yelped in pain, more due to the fact that Aster had hurt him, Aster, the Guardian of Hope, the lovable rabbit that children flocked too, had just attacked him.

"Bunny! It's me!" Jack yelled a final time, hoping for him to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

In the farthest part of the tunnel Jack heard neighing of a horse, he realized that it was Pitch's nightmares. Aster raised his arms again, but then stopped, Jack saw the color of his eyes become lively again.

"Jack?" He whispered, it was is if the events came flooding back to him, because he soon let go of him completely and backed away from Jack. "Jack, I'm so sorry mate." He said quietly, he could see tears forming in his eyes.

"It's... It's okay. I'm okay." Jack sat up and crouched, still keeping his eyes planted on Aster's movements.

"I don't know what came over me, I didn't have any control over my mind, I...I... Oh my god!" He looked at Jack's chest, seeing the full extent of what he had done. Aster rushed over to Jack, but without meaning to, Jack flinched, putting his hands up in defense, Aster froze, "I'm not going to hurt you frostbite, its okay." He said solemnly, Jack knew he felt awful about what had happened, so he put his hands down.

"Can you take off your hoodie real quick? I can bandage your shoulder."

Jack said okay and with that Aster rushed off, trying to find the bandages and cleaning supplies for the wound. When he returned, he stopped and sighed, Jack had six large scratches across his shoulders that trailed down to just below his collar bone.

"I'm so sorry." He said again, the blood wasn't too bad, but that didn't stop Aster from becoming a certified nurse in a matter of seconds.

"It's fine Aster." Jack said, trying his best to suppress a hiss as Aster applied a cloth to his chest.

"Like hell ya are." He replied, making a show of putting the cloth in water. Jack just chuckled.

"I'll be fine, how about that?" 

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you here, 'specially overnight." Aster sighed, once he had finished cleaning, he started to bandage the wounds, Jack felt that the pain went away as he did. 

"Don't say that, we've been having fun, right?"

"Of course, but there are things from my past that get brought up and I've never had anyone stay in the Warren for so long, I knew it was only a matter of time before Pitch decided to fuck with my head again." Aster was finishing up the bandages, Jack looked around the room once more and was happy to see that the room wasn't dark and un-alive anymore.

"What things?" Jack asked, knowing that he may have just pushed his luck by asking. 

Aster sighed, once the last bandage was applied, he stopped and looked at him, Jack saw the immense pain in his eyes, Jack was tempted to hold him, to reassure him that it would be okay, something, anything so that Jack wouldn't have to see his friend be in so much pain.

"Something happened many years ago that still affects me to this day." Aster's behavior shifted from shame and guilt from unleashing his rage on Jack, to extreme sorrow that made Jack feel bad about asking.

Jack knew he shouldn't have asked, something so obviously personal to him should be left alone, but Jack was also excruciatingly curious. Aster left to return the supplies to their original spots, Jack was left to stand awkwardly in the middle of the den, not able to fully understand where he was coming from but knowing enough to not ask any further questions on the matter.

"I didn't mean to ask you anything too personal." Jack said, trying to cover up for his outburst of curiosity. 

"No, Frostbite, I'm not upset with you, I just never talk about it and when asked, I tense up and shut out everything else."  
"I understand. We don't have to talk about it if it makes you upset." 

Aster nodded, an awkward silence filled the room and became almost unbearable for the both of them. 

"But I am truly sorry about that." Aster said quietly, the sincerity in his voice almost made Jack cry, it was foreign for Jack to receive any kind of affection or remorse from others. "I'm not at all upset with you Aster." 

"Why aren't you? I hurt you, that's something to be upset about Jack."

"You didn't mean it."

Aster looked up at him, hesitantly Jack walked forward, taking Aster in his arms and hugged him. Aster tensed up at first, slightly surprised at the sudden hug, but Jack didn't care, he could tell that Aster hadn't been held or shown affection in many years too. They remained like that for a while. Jack felt Aster's hand on his back, holding him closer.


End file.
